Total Drama Supernatural
by TheSpinamSurrexit
Summary: APPS CLOSED.Chris decided to make a new season, but instead of using regular human teenagers, he decides to use supernatural teenagers who have extraordinary powers. Will the 16 contestants survive a season filled with drama, romance, and chef's food? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the story I promised. The mini summary is that Chris starts a new season, but instead of using regular teen contestants, he'll be using supernatural contestants.

Here is the app

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age (16-21):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

APEARANCE

Height:

Hair color/style:

Eye color (unusual eye color allowed):

Lip color:

Skin color:

Body type:

Tattoos, piercings', etc.:

Anything else:

CLOTHING

Regular clothes:

Pajamas:

Winter clothes:

Party clothes:

Formal clothes

Swim wear:

PERSONAL

Bio:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Favorite colors:

Favorite animals:

Favorite object:

Most prized possession:

Weapon of choice:

Who would be their-

Friends?:

Enemies?:

Crush?:

Most loved memory:

Most hated memory:

Phobia (Must have):

Secrets (MUST have):

Paired up?:

If so with what type of person:

Are they sexually active:

Are they virgin?:

What supernatural creature is your O.C. (you can use the regular; example, vampire, werewolf,demon, etc, or you can make one up):

Powers (Only up to five):

Power weakness:

O.C.'s quotes:

Relationship with their parents (good, bad, distant):

Family member's names:

Audition tape:

My O.C.

Full Name: Lurlina Desiree Succubus

Nickname: Temptress, demoness.

Age (18-21): Unknown (lived for many years)

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Stereotype: The love-hating succubus

APEARANCE

Height: 5'8

Hair color/style: Long ebony black up to her butt

Eye color (unusual eye color allowed): Ruby red eyes

Lip color: Blood red

Skin color: Fair white skin

Body type: Curvy hourglass figure that makes people drool.

Tattoos, piercings', etc.: Four ear piercings.

Anything else: No

CLOTHING

Regular clothes: Black midriff latex tube top, latex black mini skirt, thigh high latex black boots.

Pajamas: Black baby doll

Winter clothes: Black turtleneck, black tights, and a long black trench coat.

Party clothes: Her normal clothes

Formal clothes: Long black strapless dress that has a double thigh high slits on both sides of her thighs.

Swim wear: String black bikini.

PERSONAL

Bio: In the 17 century, Lilith Thompson lived a normal life with no worries. One day at 12 midnight she was reading a book, when something caught her eye. It was a spell that was written in Latin. She said the spell not knowing what would happen, and suddenly blacked out. The next morning she woke up naked, and with a man in her bed, also naked. Lilith freaked out and started screaming at the man, he calmly told her that she summoned him for sex, and he did what he was summoned for. When she asked him who he was, he said that he was an Incubus a sex demon. Realizing that she slept with a demon she freaked out even more. Incubus realizing that the 17 century was overly religious convinced Lilith to let him live with her. Through time they began to fall in love, until one day Lilith announced that she was pregnant with his child. Incubus was both happy and worried, because no mortal human could ever carry the child of a demon without dying. During labor both the child and Lilith died, but Incubus convinced all the creatures in hell to let his child and his wife to live. All the demons did a ritual that made the child into a pure blooded demon, known as a succubus. Lilith though took more time but she eventually lived again. Through time the family lived in hell, until the witch trials were over. In the 19 century Lurlina begged her family to let her go to the mortal world while they did the final ritual for her mother to become a succubus, and her dad reluctantly agreed. In hell the demons go around almost naked, so when Lurlina made it to the human world, she was practically naked and it was raining. Despite being an immortal demon, she felt like she was going to die, when a young man saved her. She and he began to grow closer to each other, and both fell in love. Though she had to leave for hell one time it took months for her to get back to the human world, but when she returned she found out that he died during the civil war. Outraged she swore off love, and swore to never fall in love, lose her virginity, or sleep with anybody. When her father found out that she swore these things off, he angrily confronted her about it. They wouldn't speak to each other for years, until they slowly began to rebuild their father-daughter relationship. She signed up for the show just to try to forget about the guy, and to escape her dad.

Personality: She is a rule-breaking laid back type of girl who doesn't care about what people think of her. Though she is sweet and caring but only with her friends and family. Don't get her mad though or you might find yourself in the creepiest place of hell. She is very bitter when the subject of love pops in, and will scream at anybody who asks her why she hates love.

Likes: Music, writing, reading, singing, dancing, knives, gothic stuff, demons, darkness, the night, her family, her necklace, her most loved memory, blood, fire, lust, her diary, painting her nails,sex.

Dislikes: Love, girly stuff, twilight, Justin Bieber, religious things, people telling her what to do, people trying to look at her diary.

Hobbies: Singing, pulling pranks on people, reading, writing in her diary.

Favorite colors: Black, and red.

Favorite animals: Ravens, black cats, and wolves

Favorite object: Her white gold chain necklace that has a skull charm.

Most prized possession: Her necklace

Weapon of choice (Must have): Silver nail-claw rings that could rip you up in an instance.

Who would be their-

Friends?: Other demons, nice people, people who don't judge her, rule-breakers.

Enemies?: Lovey dovey people, king/queen bees, preps.

Crush? A man who can help her with her hating-love situation.

Most loved memory: When she was with the guy who saved her.

Most hated memory: When she found out the man who saved her died.

Phobia (Must have): Seeing the people she loves and cares for die, religious things.

Secrets (MUST have): Not saying

Paired up? Yes

If so with what type of person: A man who can open her true feelings.

Are they sexually active: Not yet

Are they virgin: Yes.

What supernatural creature is your O.C. (you can use the regular; example, vampire, werewolf,demon, etc, or you can make one up): Succubus, female demon.

Powers (Only up to five):Shape shifting into any person or animal, power to summon creatures and demons from hell, power over darkness, seduction/lust, and being able to go into people's dreams.

Power weakness:Religious things

O.C.'s quotes:

"Love is children, and lust is for adults."

Relationship with their parents (good, bad, distant): It's pretty good, her relationship with her dad is distant though.

Family member's names:Lilith Thompson mom, and Incubus her dad.

Audition tape:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while I was kinda busy with some paranormal stuff.

Here is the full cast list.

Girls

Cyrus-The Affiliation-Struggling Outcast

Farah Johar- The adventurous girl

Lurlina Desiree Succubus-The love-hating succubus

Ruby Anne Smythe- The drama queen

Omeletta Scarlett Malaka-The weird, crazy, loud girl.

Arianna Desrosiers-The Naive Doll

Pearl Marisa Atlantia-The cold hearted bitch

Samantha Flames-Punk

Guys

Grimm-The unknown/witty one

Joshua Dash Valentine- The troubled comedian

Leonardo Di Demonic-The artist

Nimno- The greedy schemer

Nikolai Rockwell Valentine-The Mysterious Anti-Hero

Leandro kurtis-The big good wolf

Daniel Jacobs Jackson-The Headstrong Bender

Gabriel Stanley Divine-The in the closet christian

Ok you guys I need your O.C.'s opinion on the others, as an example here is my O.C.'s opinion on the others.

Lurlina's opinion on the others.

Girls

Cyrus-The Affiliation-Struggling Outcast-She seems nice, until you provoke her (Friend-Neutral)

Farah Johar- The adventurous girl-She seems like a trustworthy friend(Best friend)

Ruby Anne Smythe- The drama queen-She seems to dramatic (Neutral-possible enemy)

Omeletta Scarlett Malaka-The weird, crazy, loud girl-Woohoo go crazy girl (Best friend)

Arianna Desrosiers-The Naive Doll- Aww she's like a little sister (Sister like friendship)

Pearl Marisa Atlantia-The cold hearted bitch-She better not mess with me, or else she will find herself in the scariest part of hell (Enemy)

Samantha Flames-Punk-Meh (Neutral)

Guys

Grimm-The unknown/witty one-He's my best friend, but he reminds me of somebody who I used to love..(Best friend-love interest)

Joshua Dash Valentine- The troubled comedian-I feel bad for him, maybe I can help him, in a way (Best friend)

Leonardo Di Demonic-The artist-He seems ok (neutral)

Nimno- The greedy schemer-I hate greedy people (Enemy)

Nikolai Rockwell Valentine-The Mysterious Anti-Hero-*blushes a bit* Snap out of it Lurli, love isn't for you remeber (Friend-Crush)

Leandro kurtis-The big good wolf-Aww he's like a nice yet deadly teddy bear (Good friend)

Daniel Jacobs Jackson-The Headstrong Bender-Seems alright (Neutral)

Gabriel Stanley Divine-The in the closet christian-He seems nice, maybe I can help him in coming out of the closet (Good friend)

The sooner the opinions come in, the faster the first chapter will be in.


End file.
